1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to telecommunications, and more particularly, to systems and methods to support a mobile communications device capable of communicating via a wireless broadcast network.
2. Background
Wireless and wireline broadcast networks are widely deployed to provide various data content to a large group of users. A common wireline broadcast network is a cable network that delivers multimedia content to a large number of households. A cable network typically includes headends and distribution nodes. Each headend receives programs from various sources, generates a separate modulated signal for each program, multiplexes the modulated signals for all of the programs onto an output signal, and sends its output signal to the distribution nodes. Each program may be distributed over a wide geographic area (e.g., an entire state) or a smaller geographic area (e.g., a city). Each distribution node covers a specific area within the wide geographic area (e.g., a community). Each distribution node receives the output signals from the headends, multiplexes the modulated signals for the programs to be distributed in its coverage area onto different frequency channels, and sends its output signal to households within its coverage area. The output signal for each distribution node typically carries both national and local programs, which are often sent on separate modulated signals that are multiplexed onto the output signal.
A wireless broadcast network transmits data over the air to wireless devices within the coverage area of the network. However, a wireless broadcast network can differ from a wireline broadcast network in several key regards. One of these differing areas is a direct result of wireless users being mobile while cable TV users, almost by definition, remain at the terminating point of the cable distribution system (e.g., their house, or place of business). Because wireless users are mobile, circumstances may arise where a user's location changes from the coverage area of one broadcast network to the coverage area of another broadcast network. If the two broadcast networks broadcast exactly the same content on exactly the same channels, then the user could be switched from one network transmitter to another (much like cellular handoffs occur) without difficulty. However, in many instances, the neighboring broadcast networks do not provide the same programs nor provide them on the same channels. Thus, automatically switching a user to the nearest broadcast network may interfere with the multimedia, or interactive, content the user is presently enjoying. Accordingly, there is a need to be able to switch wireless users in one wireless broadcast network to another, neighboring broadcast network in a manner that is both efficient and customer friendly.